


The Hangover

by cantbebovvered



Category: The West Wing
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantbebovvered/pseuds/cantbebovvered
Summary: Toby can’t hold his tequila, and CJ is horny.Thanks to the amazing luciblue for the encouragement!AU in the future, Toby and CJ are a couple living in New York, and she did not have a baby with Danny.





	The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luciblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciblue/gifts).



‘Honey,’ her voice, though quiet and gentle, still felt like a knife in his head.

‘Nnnghh,’ he groaned, pressing his face deeper in to the pillow. Her hand stroked his shoulder slowly, but insistently. 

‘Toby, sweetie, you need to drink this.’

‘Izzit coffee?’ His mouth was full of cotton somehow, and it tasted revolting. 

‘No baby, but I promise I’ll bring you coffee if you drink this.’ 

‘Please kill me.’ 

‘I would, love, but I’m too pretty to go to prison.’

He cracked his eyes open. They were crusty. Everything was terrible, but the room was blessedly dark. He was so grateful she wasn’t feeling vengeful, though he certainly deserved it. On the nightstand was a monstrous green concoction, and it smelled like celery. He hated celery. He hated everything. Especially tequila, what a fucking bad idea that had been to let her choose the alcohol. 

‘Come on honey, drink it all.’

‘Please, not the swamp water, I’ll do anything. Just let me die.’ He didn’t even remember getting home last night. Come to think of it, he didn’t really even remember drinking that much— he didn’t drink tequila so often, because he tended to go from zero to shitfaced in too short a time. Whereas CJ could drink tequila like he drank Jack Daniel’s— and like she drank Jack Daniel’s. All that time in LA must have made her immune… God, how was she so beautiful? Maybe he should just drink the swamp water, he should do whatever she tells him…

‘Come on, baby,’ she gently urged him up against the headboard and crawled in beside him, stroking his head. ‘You can have coffee once we’ve got some nutrients in you.’

Ugh, it tasted so green and terrible. He drank slowly with tiny sips. He felt the benediction of her lips on his temple, and he started to feel a little bit better.

‘What the hell happened last night?’ 

‘Don’t worry about it now, sweetie. I’ll tell you later. Finish that, and I’ll bring you coffee, and you can go back to sleep.’ She kissed his temple again and went to the kitchen.

When she returned with his coffee he was slumped over, asleep, with his mouth open. By all rights she should be pissed at him— she had been a little, last night— but he was so pathetic and adorable she didn’t have it in her.

Last night they’d gone out for tacos, because she’d really wanted some carnitas, and the bar had a bottle of La Gritona— The Screamer— he’d said it should be her official drink when she told him what it meant— so of course they drank it. She knew he wasn’t very good at drinking tequila, but she loved it, and he always indulged her, so really it was more her fault. They were in a booth in the back corner and after a few glasses of tequila they were making out, the darkness of the bar hiding their wandering hands. She was always more adventurous in public than he, but every once in a while she could get him worked up enough to at least feel her up. She’d pressed against him and whispered filthy things in to his ear to see him blush. She’d reached the amount of tequila that made her feel like such a slut, and she told him that she wanted to be such a bad girl for him when they got home, and he’d growled and kissed her deeply, hot and wet with their teeth clacking together like teenagers. She ran her finger along the length of his cock through his trousers, quickly, sneakily, and he gasped. One more drink and she’d be so wet, god, they’d have to take a taxi to get home fast enough. She wanted to get fucked so badly, it was going to be so good tonight… She went to the bar to pay up and instead of following her, pressed up against her like she’d expected he would be, he was sitting at the edge of the booth and clinging to the table. 

‘Toby? Are you ok?’ 

‘Uh, I’m pretty drunk here CJ.’

‘Can you stand up?’

‘Uh, I tried, and I had to sit down again.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Come on, let’s get a cab.’ She braced her arm around him and hoisted him up, rapidly losing her buzz, and her hopes for the night.

Fortunately she always had no trouble getting a cab— being tall had its advantages— and he practically tumbled in to it. 

‘West 87th, between Central Park West and Columbus,’ she told the driver.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Toby said, grabbing her sleeve. ‘Why aren’t you drunk, you drank more than me, it’s not fair.’

‘Strength of character, sweetie,’ she quipped. His hand was creeping up her thigh, and even though she had little optimism for his ability to participate further tonight, she kissed him again anyway. She felt desire rage back through her at the taste of tequila in his mouth. 

When they arrived home she gave the driver double fare because she always felt guilty making out in the back of a cab. He stumbled a little over the curb and she guided him through the door to the elevator. Once they were inside, he pressed her against the wall, kissing her deeply as the elevator rose. She ground her hips against his and felt… nothing. 

He groaned. ‘Mmm just give me a few minutes, baby,’ he said.

She nibbled his ear. ‘You know how horny I am when I drink tequila.’

‘Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you are so sexy—‘ 

The doors opened on their floor and they left the elevator gracelessly. She walked ahead of him so he could stare at her ass while she opened the door to their apartment. 

Once they were inside she started shedding clothes as she led him to the bedroom. She wasn’t quite as horny as she had been in the bar, but she was rapidly getting back to that point. He was struggling with his shoes so she helped him, and once they were both naked she saw that he was barely half hard. 

‘I’m sorry, it’s not you, sweetheart, I promise—‘

‘Of course it’s not me!’

‘You’re the most beautiful—‘

‘Shut up.’ She pressed her naked breasts against his chest and he inhaled sharply, stroking the smooth skin of her back as he kissed her. They tumbled to the bed and she kissed her way down his body in the hopes that her mouth could bring his cock to life. 

Until she heard him snore.

‘God damn it,’ she said. Her cunt was aching. She covered him with the blanket and rummaged in her nightstand for her vibrator, heading for the bathroom.

She turned the shower on and stepped in to the hot stream of water, feeling it cascade over her body. This wasn’t going to be anywhere near as satisfying as him fucking her would have been. Focusing on how the water felt running over her skin helped, but it was a poor substitute for his fingers and tongue. She rubbed her hands across her breasts, relishing how slippery they were. Her nipples were taut and she pinched them hard, imagining how rough he’d have been with her tonight if they’d been drinking anything else. Sliding her hands lower, across her belly, over her hips, thinking of his hands gripping her hip bones, how he would slip his fingers in to her aching wet cunt. She slid two fingers inside herself, deep, crooking them to press against her g-spot. She reached for her vibrator (thank god it was waterproof) and put one foot up on the edge of the bathtub. As the water washed across her back she pushed the toy inside herself, slowly working it deeper in to her body. It wasn’t enough. His cock was bigger, thicker, hotter, but this would have to do. She turned it on the second setting and started to fuck herself with it. The vibrations felt pretty good, deep inside her, and the toy was curved so she could use it against her g-spot when she needed to. She clenched against it and started rubbing her clit with her other hand, but it wasn’t enough. Rivulets of water poured down over her and she reached for the showerhead, flipping it to the massage setting and holding it close to her swollen clit. She moaned at the sensation of the water pulsing against her clit and labia and imagined his tongue lapping deftly at her. She moved the vibrator faster, and imagined his cock filling her, fucking her so hard. It wasn’t enough. She put the vibrator on its highest setting, trying to force her orgasm out of her with the strength of technology and her own will. She imagined him pressing her body against the cold tile as he fucked her, the sound of his moans rough and dark in her ear, his hips slapping against her ass, his fingers rubbing her clit just this side of too hard, his deep rasping voice telling her how good her pussy felt and how hard he was going to come inside her and finally she came with a strangled cry. 

She switched off the vibrator quickly before it became too much. She washed it and left it sitting in the shower caddy as she washed her hair and body. When she came back to the bedroom he was still passed out, exactly as she’d left him. She crawled in beside him and fell asleep. 

 

Later she was reading the Washington Post in the living room when she heard him stir. She’d just made some more coffee; he must have smelled it. She came to the kitchen and he was squinting in the bright mid-morning light. 

‘Feeling better?’ 

‘Ugh, a little. Do we have any food?’

She reached in the fridge and produced two bagels with lox from Zabar’s, his favorite. She’d already been out for a walk, and she thought the carbs and fish would be good for him. 

‘Oh my god,’ he was incredulous. ‘What have I ever done to deserve you?’

‘You don’t have to deserve me, Toby,’ she said softly. 

‘Well I definitely owe you for last night, and for this.’

‘I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me,’ she said slyly. ‘Let’s eat, you must be starving.’ 

She poured them both coffee and they leaned against the kitchen island as they ate their bagels. They were chewy and delicious, with the tart cream cheese and the capers and lox. 

‘We have to do something about your tequila problem, Toby.’

‘I’m not sure I can discuss it right now,’ he said faintly. 

‘I’m just saying, we have to work on your tolerance.’ 

‘Ok, I’ll try. I’m sorry about last night, really.’

She kissed his cheek. ‘I know. It’s all right.’

 

She’d finished reading the New York Times by the time he emerged from a nap and a shower. She was enjoying another cup of coffee, curled up in a chair in the sunny living room. He walked over to her and produced her vibrator from the pocket of his bathrobe. 

‘Looks like I have more to apologize for than I thought,’ he said, sheepishly. He smelled clean and fresh, and she remembered her fantasy from the night before, wishing she’d joined him in the shower just now. 

‘Like I said, I’m sure you’ll find some way to make it up to me,’ she said, smiling. ‘Are you feeling better?’

‘Almost one hundred percent.’

‘Good.’ 

He leaned over her, bracing his arms on the chair. ‘Seriously. You’re incredible, and I don’t know what I would do without you—‘

She grabbed him and pulled him in to a kiss to shut him up. ‘Stop apologizing,’ she said against his lips. ‘I love you, even when you annoy me.’

‘Even when you drink me under the table and I give you blue balls?’

‘Even then.’

‘What’s the female equivalent of blue balls?’

‘I don’t care.’ They kissed slowly, their tongues stroking each other. 

‘I love you too,’ he said, huskily. He knelt before her and stroked his hands up and down her legs. ‘Would this be a good time to make it up to you?’

‘Well, I’ve just finished the paper, so I suppose that would be all right,’ she said, with mock boredom. The heat of his gaze made her cheeks flush. She shifted in the chair so that her ass was right on the edge of the seat, and he pulled her leggings and panties off and hooked one leg over his shoulder as he stared hungrily at her cunt. Desire flashed through her like lightning. He placed his hand possessively over her pubic mound and leaned in to kiss her mouth once more. 

She was a little bit dizzy when he broke the kiss, his reddened lips curling into a crooked grin. His hand was kneading gently between her legs and she needed more. She shifted to remove the rest of her clothes and draped her body across the chair, her arms resting along the back. The intensity with which he watched her made her feel incredibly powerful and like prey all at once. 

Shrugging out of his robe, he flattened his palms across her inner thighs. His broad shoulders fit perfectly between her legs, she thought. 

‘God, you’re so beautiful,’ he breathed. His thumbs stroked the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, his hands creeping closer and closer to the center. Sighing, she smiled lazily at him. Anticipation tingled throughout her entire body, coming to focus in her cunt. Even the most chaste of his kisses made her ache with wanting him, and she was so turned on by the feel of his eyes on her. 

She inhaled deeply as he dipped his head down and placed a series of soft, quick kisses between her hipbones. His palms were so hot against her skin. As he slowly worked his way lower she squirmed, unable to hold still. His mouth was so close to where she needed him. His nose and lips ghosted against her labia and she shivered. 

Toby breathed in the scent of her pussy, a blissful look on his face. ‘Oh, CJ,’ he moaned softly. The feeling of his breath against her drove her wild. He kissed around her outer labia, his lips maddeningly gentle against her sensitive skin. His kisses steadily became more indistinct, his lips trailing over her skin, his tongue teasing her lightly every few moments. He was never still, lips never lighting upon one place for more than a split second— until he ran his tongue along her inner folds, making her cry out loudly. He sucked her labia in to his mouth so gently she wanted to scream. Finally he licked around her entrance, and his mouth on her cunt made her see stars. She felt his lips working slowly against her, and as he worked his tongue inside her she let her head fall back, hanging over the edge of the chair. 

‘God. Oh, god, Toby,’ she moaned, digging her fingers in to the fabric. The sloppy sound of his tongue inside her must have been driving him completely crazy, as it was her. She ached for his cock.

His kisses were firmer now and his tongue was insistent, darting in and out of her cunt, savoring her. He shifted his hands, the fingers of one grasping the thatch of hair above her clit, and the other teasing alongside his tongue. 

‘Please,’ she begged him. 

He obliged by slipping two fingers inside her. Slow, but firm and certain. She loved how he moved with such deliberateness when they were making love, every fiber of his being dedicated to their union. She lifted her head to watch him as he started to lick his way upwards.

He looked up at her with glassy eyes as he flattened his tongue over her clit. Arching in to his hands, she relished his fingers steadily fucking her. He knew exactly how she needed him. Delicious pressure was coursing through her body in waves, growing more and more urgent. She felt heat rush to her cheeks and chest and shut her eyes against the intensity. Effortlessly he slid a third finger in to her dripping cunt, fucking her with his hand, insisting that soon, she would come for him. He sucked her throbbing clit noisily, moaning a little against her, encouraging her. His fingers were so clever inside her, pulling pleasure from the secret places deep within her that he knew so intimately. As she clenched around his fingers he slowed his rhythm but kept his strokes firm. Her whole body was electrified, focused on the feel of his hands and mouth - oh god, his mouth. Vaguely she was aware of his forearm pressed across her hips, trying to hold her still as he drove her relentlessly to climax. Her wordless cries grew louder, it felt so good. He moved his tongue faster, firmer against her clit, and she screamed his name as she came, bucking against him, writhing in pleasure. 

A few moments later he sat back on his heels, stroking her thighs as he watched her with love and longing in his eyes. His beard glistened with the moisture from her pussy and as he licked his lips she felt another intense wave of arousal wash through her. He looked quite pleased with himself. Rightfully so. He crawled up her body to kiss her, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling him close. His dick was hot and so hard and she craved it more than she’d ever craved anything in her life. She could taste herself in his mouth and it made her feel so wonderfully filthy. She shifted to rub her pussy against his cock and he growled in to her mouth, and god, she wanted him. 

‘Fuck, you’re so wet.’ He said against her lips. ‘God, CJ.’ 

‘Need you so much, Toby.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. You make me feel so good, baby.’

He rocked against her, pressing tight. ‘Do you want me to fuck you?’ His rough voice sent shivers down her spine.

‘Yeah. Please, Toby,’ she begged. 

He leaned back and positioned his cock at her entrance, pushing inside her in one smooth, deep stroke. His thick cock was so hot and perfect, and she felt full and so, so loved. He lifted her legs over the arms of the chair and braced his hands beneath them, holding them effortlessly open. 

‘Oh, god,’ she moaned. ‘Oh, god. Toby, you’re perfect, you’re so perfect, I love your dick so much.’

‘You like that?’ His thrusts were deep and firm, sending shockwaves through her body.

‘God don’t ever stop.’ She reached under her thighs to grasp his wrists for more leverage. She tried to meet his every thrust but soon it was all she could do to just hold on. Suddenly he was grinding against her, his cock pressed up against the place inside her that made her come undone. Her entire body trembled as she came again, pulsing around his cock, and she felt her body melt in to the chair, boneless. 

Toby’s movements slowed while she came down from her orgasm. She could feel his arms shaking a little from the effort of maintaining his posture here, and suddenly she remembered how miserable he’d felt earlier. 

‘Hey,’ she said, cupping his cheek. ‘Let me up, my back hurts here. Can we try on the couch?’ 

‘Sure,’ he breathed. He withdrew from her and helped her up, and she pressed her body against the length of him to kiss him deeply. She guided him backwards until his legs hit the sofa and urged him to sit, straddling his lap. She reached for his cock, slippery with her wetness and searingly hot, and guided him back inside her body as he moaned. Stroking his face, she leaned down to kiss him.

‘God, you’re amazing,’ he whispered. 

‘So are you. You feel incredible.’

‘I love being inside you like this, your pussy feels so good.’ His hands were so strong on her back, holding her. As she grasped his shoulders she started to move, rocking back and forth on his hard cock. He gasped and tipped his head back against the cushions and she had to taste the tender skin of his throat, pale and beautiful beneath his graying beard. The scent of him intoxicated her.

His fingertips trailed up and down the length of her spine, from the nape of her neck to her ass, dipping between her cheeks and making her shiver. Her body was so sensitive and responsive to him. She placed her hands upon his heaving chest and could feel his heartbeat, quick beneath her palms. She tightened herself around him for a moment and he moaned deeply.

‘Fuck, you’re so sexy,’ he sighed. 

‘Mmm, you like that?’

‘God yes.’

‘How about this?’ She started moving up and down on him, short, sharp thrusts that she knew he loved. His cock inside her was electrifying.

‘Oh, yeah, Claudia. Just like that.’ She loved it when he said her name. His hands shifted to splay across the curves of her lower ribs, thumbs tickling at the tender skin of her sides. His breathing grew more and more ragged and she knew he was close. The sounds he made while she rode him made her feel incredible.

She dipped her head to whisper in his ear, in a low and husky voice that she knew drove him wild with lust. ‘You fuck me so good, baby,’ she crooned. ‘Feels like you were made to be inside me. Oh, I want you all the time, I need you so much.’ 

He could only whimper in reply. 

‘I want to feel you come for me. Oh, god, you feel amazing, Toby, I love you so much.’ She nipped lightly at the shell of his ear, and he hissed and slid his hands lower to her hipbones. ‘Come for me, Toby, give me all of you. I need your come inside me, make me yours. Oh, god.’ 

He gripped her hips so tightly, holding her hard against him so he was buried completely inside her. He pressed his face in to her neck, trembling, and she held him tight as his cock pulsed inside her. 

‘Yeah, baby, that’s it. I love making you come, oh, Toby.’

He clutched at her as his orgasm surged through him, moaning in to her neck. She loved the richness of his voice, and the knowledge that she could make him feel like this. She stroked his back as he rested his forehead against her shoulder, catching his breath. 

After a moment he lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. He cupped her cheek tenderly. ‘Claudia Jean,’ he said, smiling, before he kissed her passionately. Reaching between them, he rubbed gently at her clit, making her gasp. ‘What do you think, one more?’

‘Mmm, oh, god, yeah,’ she crooned. 

He spat into his fingers and started stroking her again, so slick and just the perfect amount of pressure. She felt so full with his cock still inside her, as he slowly grew soft. It was so intimate.

‘You’re so gorgeous,’ he murmured, his lips so close to hers. He placed one finger on either side of her clit, and every few moments he teased her by flicking his thumb against the sensitive glans. ‘I can’t believe how sexy you are. I want to watch you come for me one more time, sweetheart, will you come for me?’ His fingers were more insistent now, making circles against her, and she arched her back in pleasure, holding tightly to his shoulders.

‘Toby,’ she begged. Her cheeks were hot and she was so close…

He kissed her deeply, moaning in to her mouth. ‘I’ve got you,’ he whispered, his other arm wrapped around her back. ‘Let me see you come, CJ, please.’ He dipped his head to lick her nipple, his tongue teasing her before sucking it in to his mouth. She arched her back, begging him for more. 

He rubbed faster, and the incredible sensations finally pushed her over the edge. She fell against his chest and he held her tightly as she shivered and gasped in the throes of her orgasm. 

She felt his fingers combing through her hair, and his lips fluttering against her forehead. He was whispering his love to her, his adoration, and she felt so grateful for him. 

‘God, Toby,’ she breathed. He tipped her chin upwards to kiss her gently. When they parted she grinned at him mischievously. ‘Now all I need is some Cuervo 1800.’

He blanched. ‘Way to ruin the mood, CJ,’ he said weakly. 

‘I’m kidding, baby. I don’t need anything, I have you.’


End file.
